


No More Waiting

by Ellysakura



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fingering, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, NSFW, Smut, blowjob, graphic content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 07:11:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13676805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellysakura/pseuds/Ellysakura
Summary: “Beka… hurry…” Yuri pleaded.He couldn’t wait anymore. He wants Otabek. He has been waiting so long for this day. The day he turned 20. Yuri was getting impatient.





	No More Waiting

# No More Waiting

# 

Their kiss was sweet, gentle, chaste… It made Yuri’s heart fluttered. Yuri felt like there were butterflies in his tummy. It made him ponder whether he was dreaming or was he in reality. He flutter his eyes open, only to meet with Otabek’s. His eyes were staring so deeply into Yuri’s green ones, clouded with innocent lust which Yuri probably didn’t even realize. Otabek lowered his head once more to give Yuri another gentle kiss on those pink lips. God he tastes so sweet. Otabek can never get enough of this dream-like sweetness.

“Yura…” he whispered under his breath.

“Beka… d-do it again… I want more…” Yura pleaded, almost whined.

Otabek dipped his head once again. This time he kissed Yuri a bit deeper. His lips nibbled Yuri’s gently, making the Russian fairy gasp softly. Yuri responded by copying what his lover just did. They kiss again. And again. And again. And again.

Otabek pushed Yuri until his back is lying flat on the bed ever so gently. He doesn’t want to scare Yuri. He wanted to give Yuri the best memory of their first time ever. He’s been waiting patiently for this for years. He wanted to let Yuri to be prepared for this. Mentally, physically, emotionally. 

The way Yuri looked right now – heavy breathing, half-lidded eyes, flushed cheeks, wet and slightly swollen lips – made Otabek almost lost his composure for a second. He hugged the smaller boy and breathed in his innocent scent. Dare he take away Yuri’s innocence?

“Yura… you sure about this?” he asked softly, kissing his ear with butterfly kisses. Yuri moans softly.

“I am.” He answered, firm and short.

“You really sure?”

“Damn it, Beka. If you ask me once more and kill the mood, I’ll fucking kill you and throw you out of this building.”

There he is. His ferocious little tiger. Otabek smirked. He pulled back a bit to meet Yuri face to face. There’s a little frown on Yuri’s forehead. Otabek smiled and kissed the frown, his cheeks, his eyelids, his forehead, his chin and his temples until what’s left of Yuri was a blushing mess.

“You’re beautiful, Yura. My beautiful Yura. I love you so much.”

Yuri’s heart can’t handle this. How did Otabek say stuffs like that so effortlessly? Isn’t he embarrassed?

Otabek kissed Yuri’s lips again. He tried persuading Yuri to open his mouth by licking Yuri’s lips gently. Yuri granted him permission, letting Otabek’s tongue brushed against his. Yuri moaned. Otabek sure knows how to kiss. Yuri tried his best to respond, twirling his tongue and meeting Otabek’s seductive French kiss.  
Slowly, Otabek slipped his hand under Yuri’s shirt, caressing the smooth skin underneath the fabric. He felt Yuri shuddered. His hand travelled to Yuri’s sides, making him gasped loudly and broke their kiss. 

“I-It tickles…” Yuri whimpered.

Otabek kissed his neck, making the smaller boy moaned again. Yuri is really sensitive today. It excites Otabek so much. But he had already promised himself to take it slow. He treasured Yuri so much. So much that he’s afraid that Yuri might break. 

“Beka… hurry…” Yuri pleaded. He couldn’t wait anymore. He wants Otabek. He has been waiting so long for this day. The day he turned 20. Yuri was getting impatient. He needs to feel Beka’s skin on him, but he’s still quite shy about this. So he decided to let Beka lead the way. But… this pace is too slow for his liking!!

“Bekaaaaa...!” he whimpered.

“Shh… I’m here.” Otabek nuzzled their nose together.

Otabek kissed him again, breaking the kiss only to pull off Yuri’s shirt and continue kissing again. He trailed down until his mouth found Yuri’s left nipple. Gently, he sucked on the pink bud, making Yuri squirm. His left hand gave the same treatment to Yuri’s right pink bud, making Yuri whine in pleasure.

Yuri can feel the wetness in his underwear. He needed to be touch there. He wrapped his legs around Otabek’s waist and grinded his hard on against Otabek’s hard torso. God that feels good.

“Easy there, tiger.” Otabek pushed Yuri down again, kissing Yuri deeply. 

His hand travelled down to Yuri’s clothed cock, giving it a little squeeze. Yuri gasped. His breathing was getting heavier. He didn’t stop kissing Yuri while his hand pulled down Yuri’s pants along with his underwear. Yuri’s cock spring out, hard and wet as fuck. Otabek gave the tip a little rub, making Yuri twitch and broke their kiss to catch a breath.

“Do you want my hand, or my mouth?” Otabek asked calmly, although he is everything beside calm.

Yuri was still trying to catch his breath when he answered, “Y-Your mouth…” he was blushing profusely.

“Got it.”

Yuri cried in pleasure when he felt Otabek’s warm tongue on the tip of his cock. Otabek’s eyes were staring at Yuri’s to gauge his reaction while his mouth is doing the wonders on Yuri’s rock hard cock. He knew Yuri might come anytime now. Otabek gave the underside of the boy’s cock a long, slow lick. The sight made Yuri cum instantly. 

“Fuck…!” his whole body twitches in pleasure. 

After a while, Yuri was panting heavily with cum all over his lean torso, all vulnerable and a lot calmer. 

“You okay, kitty?” 

“Mnn…” was the only reply he got.

Otabek chuckled softly. If a blowjob had already made him like this, he wondered how would he survive having sex with him? He’s quite, uh… not small at all.

“Yura, should we stop? Or should we continue?”

Yura mumbled something under his breath.

“What was that, kitty?”

“You… are still… hard as fuck… want it… inside…”

Otabek can feel something snapped inside him. How can he be so adorable and sexy at the same time?!

He quickly stripped off his clothes down to his underwear. Yuri saw the hard on and reached out to touch it.

“Holy fuck, even I can tell that it’s huge.” Yuri whispered to himself. Otabek blushed madly.

“Yura… touch me.”

Yuri nodded and moved closer, giving the huge cock a timid kiss. Shyly, he pulled down the last article of his clothes off and watched how it spring up. Fuck. 

It was huge. No more words needed to explain it. Will it fit inside? Will it hurt? Is this really going inside me? Nonononono. I’ve waited for this forever. I need to do this. 

Yuri licked the leaking tip, tasting the pre-cum and earned a delightful moan from Otabek. Oh, this is not so bad. He kept going as best as he can. Blowing Otabek was not easy, but every sound coming out from Otabek’s mouth was worth it. Otabek’s eyes were closed. His breath was ragged and heavy. His forehead was glistening with sweat. God he’s so sexy.

“Yura… enough. I might cum anytime…!” he pleaded, but Yuri didn’t stop.

He kept going, making sure his teeth didn’t touch his cock. He wanted to try deep-throating Otabek. Gently, he pushed the cock as deep as he can into his mouth until he can feel the tip on his throat. It was burning, his eyes got teary but it feels amazing. 

“Yura, n-no-!” 

Yuri felt spurts of cum filling his mouth. He spilled them out onto his hand and smeared it along Otabek’s twitching cock, still hard as fuck. 

“Oh my god… Yura, that was mind-blowing…” Otabek panted heavily.

Yuri smirked triumphantly. “Of course it was.”

Otabek pulled Yuri and kissed him passionately. Yuri wrapped his arms around his neck while Otabek boosted Yuri up until he is straddling him on top of his lap. Otabek caressed Yuri back, enjoying the feel of the smooth skin to his touch. His hand travelled downwards, giving Yuri’s ass a firm squeeze. They fit so perfectly inside his palm. He kept massaging them, making Yuri moan against his lips. 

He took the lube and squeezed some on his palm. He smeared them around his fingers before gently prodding a digit inside the tight hole. Yuri gasped loudly. He hugged him tightly, trying to hide his blushing face.

“You okay, babe?”

Yuri nodded. “Y-yeah… it feels weird, but I’m okay- Ahh!! S-stop feeling around…!”

“But I need to loosen you up. I don’t want to hurt you, Yura.” He inserted another finger, making Yuri gasped in pleasure.

Soon, all Otabek can hear was Yuri’s moans. He has three fingers inside and Yuri seemed to be doing fine. 

He moved his fingers around, trying to find that certain spot. He brushed against a bump inside, and Yuri cried in pleasure. Otabek felt something warm spurting on his torso. 

“Yura… you came again?”

Yuri wrapped his arms tighter, mortified that he already came twice. He groaned in embarrassment. 

“That’s fine, kitty. No need to feel ashamed about it.” Otabek assured the smaller boy.

He laid Yuri onto the bed. Yuri was a blushing mess. He looked so perfect. Otabek kissed him again, taking Yuri’s breath away.

“Yura…” he called softly, nuzzling Yuri’s now sweaty neck, inhaling his scent. “I want you, Yura…” he grinded his cock against Yuri’s.

Yuri nodded. “I want you too… please.”

Otabek spilled a bit more lube on his cock, lined his cock with Yuri’s inviting hole, rubbing against it a few times before slowly pushing it inside. Yuri was trying his to not scream when the tip was finally inside. Fuck, he’s huge! Even when Otabek tried his best to prepare him, it still hurt pretty badly. Otabek seemed to be realizing his struggle because he tried to pull it out.

“No! Don’t… Don’t take it out. I-I’m fine…” he tried to control his breathing.

“But Yura…”

“Just give me… a little time.” 

Otabek nodded, trying his best not to move. He kissed Yuri’s face over and over again before he give another deep kiss, making Yuri lost his mind all over again. He felt Yuri gradually relaxing. He pulled out a little bit to test his reaction. Yuri gasped softly. He seemed okay it so he continued thrusting an inch at a time, until he is completely inside Yuri. 

“Fuck, you’re so fucking tight… you okay babe?” he asked with a low, deep voice, breathing heavily. 

“I’m fine, Beka… We’re finally one…” he smiled happily with teary eyes. 

Otabek felt his heart clenched, falling in love with Yuri all over again.

“God I love you so much, Yuratchka.”

“I love you too Beka.”

Otabek gave him a light peck before starting to pull out little by little, making Yuri gasp in both pain and pleasure. He thrusted back inside gently, while at the same time making sure Yuri was comfortable. It felt like Yuri’s hole was sucking him inside whenever he tried to pull out. Yuri can feel every inch of Otabek moving in and out inside out him, rubbing him gently, making him lose his mind. It was mind-blowing.

Otabek was super gentle, Yuri felt like crying. He felt that he was treasured. Yuri felt loved. Yuri felt happy. Yuri felt so emotional so suddenly. He wanted to cry. Otabek stopped thrusting in panic when a stray tear slide down Yuri’s cheek.

“Yura! Did it hurt?! I’m sorry… I got too excited and I-“

“Oh, no no no, Beka! I’m fine. I just… suddenly felt overwhelmed. I’m happy… I’m so happy… you make me happy, Beka…” another tear fell and he chuckled. He felt silly now. Otabek sighed in relief.

“I’ll show you more happy times from here on out. You’ll just have to wait and see. I promise.”

Yuri nodded. “Okay, husband.” He blushed prettily.

Otabek smiled. Yes. They’re husbands for life now.

Otabek continue to thrust again, gently. In… out… in… out… and he started to increase the pace just a little bit. Yuri sighed in pleasure. He wrapped his arms around Otabek’s neck, his legs wrapped securely around his waist. Otabek loved the way Yuri was clinging onto him for dear life.

He picked up the pace a little more. He’s growling deep under his breath, feeling the intense pleasure building inside. Yuri’s inside was warm and seductive. 

“Beka… Beka…!” Yuri moaned his name over and over again.

“Yura... I’m gonna come soon…” 

He kept thrusting inside Yuri, marveling on the tightness of Yuri’s now not-virgin-anymore ass. It felt so fucking good. He thrusted deeper, trying to search the bump again. When finally he succeeded, he got what he wanted – Yuri screaming in pleasure.

He kept thrusting that certain spot, over, and over, and over again. Yuri was losing his mind. It felt so good. It felt too good! 

“C-Cumming! I’m cumming!! Beka...!” Yuri panted heavily.

“Me too, Yura… Cum. Cum for me, Yura.” He groaned in pleasure. 

Otabek thrusted a few more times, this time harder, and finally they came together. He released inside Yuri, his cock twitching deep inside the tight hole. Yuri cried in bliss, finally feeling complete. They have finally become one, in both body and soul.

Otabek pulled his cock out gently, making Yuri whimpered softly. His cum trickled out of the pink hole. Yuri was an amazing sight to see. He’s calm, sated from sex, hair all tousled, skin flushed, his own cum on his tummy, breathing steadily and loved.

He dropped himself on the bed beside his younger husband. He pulled Yuri into his arms and pulled the blanket over both of them. He kissed Yuri’s forehead with love filling his heart to the brim.

“Thank you, Yura. I love you.”

“Mm… I love you too…” Yuri mumbled before falling asleep. 

Otabek stroked Yuri’s back, knowing he’ll be sore in the morning and hoping this will help a little bit. For now, he wanted to shower this Russian Fairy with all the love he deserved first.

The mess would have to wait for later.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random works I wrote when I'm bored at work. (and horny) lol
> 
> Please excuse my grammar, but do tell me nicely about any mistakes :)


End file.
